ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lt. William Holt
Lt. William Holt is the main character from Medal of Honor: European Assault and Medal of Honor: Heroes, part of the award winning Medal of Honor series. He served in the US Army in the OSS in World War II from 1942 to 1945. France (28 March 1942) In the beginning of the game (based on Operation Chariot), Holt and the British force are heading to the vital submarine pens at St. Nazaire. They approach the German held port in a ship hoisting a German Flag. However, the ship was beginning to take fire and soon raised the British Union Flag after they lost their cover. Upon landing, Holt is told to meet an officer at another side of the dock, which is denoted by a green flare. Upon meeting the officer, Holt has to head back to the ship, thus finishing the first mission. Then Holt goes with the British on the St. Nazaire Raid, where he destroys a fuel tank and eliminates a German officer named Klaus Mueller. Holt later travels through the docks in order to destroy an electric power plant, shutting off power to the city and eliminating another German officer by the name of Horst Brenner. Early the next morning, Holt and his British comrades receive word that no reinforcements will be coming, forcing them to fight their way through two German Panzers. They must battle officer Erich Koster and his forces throughout the city to escape into the French countryside. North Africa (17 May 1942) Lt. Holt is sent to North Africa, in the middle of Tunisia to meet with British 7th Armoured Division, also known as Desert Rats, to disrupt a German operation involving development of V-2 rockets and the new German Tiger tank. Holt's main target is a Nazi scientist named Von Schrader but first has to deal with one of his men, Adabold Brecht. Optional objectives include blowing up a radar dish and destroying a panzer inside a destroyed village. After initial fighting, Holt makes his way inside a German compound and attempts to rescue captured SAS commandos and kill another of Von Schrader's men, Hans Schneider. With their help, Holt manages to get his hands on film which was recorded by Von Schrader, and ends up destroying a prototype V2 rocket. Soviet Union (20 January 1943) After the North African Front Holt is sent to the Soviet Union. The bloody battle of Stalingrad is at its peak when Holt arrives. In order to help battered Soviet forces and track down Von Schrader, US forces sent some anti-tank weapon prototypes with Holt in return for information about the elusive Nazi scientist. Holt first establishes contact with a Soviet officer named Dimitri and then meets with local partisans. With the help of the partisans, Holt manages to destroy a rail gun and helps in capturing a church as a strategic point by eliminating Walter Neumann. After that Holt, accompanied by Soviet Regular Army officers, joins the dramatic battle of Mamayev hill. After some intense fighting, Holt eliminates Franz Gruebner and acquires the top secret "Virus House" files and sends them to OSS headquarters. Holt then destroys all sensitive equipment in order to prevent Virus House information from falling into Soviet hands. Belgium (16 December 1944) The final mission of the game involves one of the most famous battles of World War II, the Battle of the Bulge. Holt is sent in with the 101st Airborne Division, surrounded within the Ardennes forest in Belgium. The Mission starts with an intense German offensive on Holt's position in a small Belgian village. Holt, with the help of paratroopers from the 101st Airborne manages to stop the initial assault by killing Folker Kappelhorf and blows up a strategically important bridge. Then Holt is sent to a Belgian farmhouse to rescue Manon Batiste, a female OSS operative and the main character of Medal of Honor: Underground (although renamed to Manon Du Champs in European Assault), who was captured by Von Schrader's most loyal man, Freder Engel. After defeating Engel, Holt frees the operative. In the final mission, Holt, accompanied with a platoon of US soldiers, makes the critical assault on Von Schrader's Virus House. With one final near-cataclysmic battle, Holt eliminates Von Schrader and destroys the prototype atom bomb he developed by dropping it into the underground bunker at the last moment and survives with some minor wounds. In "Medal of Honor: Heroes" Holt, as one of the main characters, fights in some missions in Belgium, recovering valuable information, assassinating German officers, blowing up ammo dumps and in the final mission he infiltrates a German castle and survives. Category:Medal of Honor characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:2005 introductions